April Fool's
by TDandme
Summary: Duncan pranks Courtney every April Fool's much to her disliking, so she decides to have her own prank. One-Shot


**A/N: Holiday one shot! I should be working on other things but I like how this came out and I'm proud of it. All in third person. Enjoy!**

* * *

Duncan Blake woke up with joy in eyes. Today was the day he would rule. The day he was on top. The day he could laugh in her face and say, "I am better than you are." For today was April fool's day.

Courtney Hutson would usually wake up hoping to have caught the flu or that the world had stopped spinning on this day. But today was different, instead of the usual dread in her eyes, she had a devilish smirk. Today she would rule. Today she would top him. Today she would laugh in his face and say, "I beat you." For today was April fool's day.

* * *

Courtney could remember the first time Duncan Blake pranked her. Back in seventh grade, a week before April 1, Courtney caught Duncan cheating off of Harold Evans. Being a good student, Courtney informed the teacher of Duncan's rule-breaking and he got a week of detention.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Courtney said coldly at Duncan the next day.

"Wait, _**you**_ told?" Duncan asked.

"It doesn't matter who told. What matters is you broke the rules." With that, Courtney stomped away.

A few days later, on April 1, she found her entire locker duct taped shut. Opening it would be impossible and she couldn't be late to her classes, but she couldn't go to class unprepared. She decided to report this to the head office.

"And Courtney do you know anyone who could have done this?" Mr. Masters, the principle, asked.

"I don't think-"Courtney began, but then remembered Duncan. "Duncan Blake."

"Why would you say that? Do you have any evidence?"

"Well no but," Courtney began.

"Well, if Duncan hasn't admitted it or left any evidence, we can't do anything about it. I'll write you a pass for your first class."

And so it began. Duncan never forgave Courtney for something that happened four years ago, or so Courtney, and everyone else, thought. No, it had been Duncan wanted revenge at first but somewhere in between he found himself wanting Courtney to notice him. Being Duncan, he found the only way to do that was to continue to prank her every year. He had never left any evidence it was him, although everyone knew it.

* * *

"I've got him this time." Courtney told her best friend, Bridgette Hanson, on their daily walk to school.

"Don't they say you should never stoup to a bully's level?" Bridgette questioned, obliviously having doubts in her friend, for no one was better at pranking than Duncan.

"They _also_ say fight fire with fire." Courtney said, grinning and making a fist. "I've spend two weeks thinking of this plan. It won't fail."

"I don't think this is a great idea. You should let it go, act like it doesn't bother you and he'll go away."

"Bridgette, this isn't some family sit-com where the kid is having bully issues, **this is war. **And I need you on board. Everyone else is, please?"

Bridgette sighed. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

* * *

"Duncan," Lindsay Tucker waved Duncan over in the halls, "Tyler here," She hugged her boyfriend's arm. "Just drank this entire hot sauce bottle." She pointed at the empty bottle. "So cool right?" Tyler smiled smugly.

Duncan rolled his eyes. He never liked Tyler Shay, always thinking he was better than everyone else. "Big whoop, anyone could do that."

"Oh, well I have an extra bottle, I was saving it for lunch but if anyone could do it, why don't you have a go?" Tyler suggested.

A crowd now formed. Duncan had no choice but to accept. A few feet away, Courtney hid watching her plan unfold.

Duncan chugged all the hot sauce in the bottle in a single gulp. "See not even-" His stomach began rumbling. "Hot hot hot hot hot hot!" He panted and ran around the hall, not even noticing Courtney.

"Success!" Courtney said into her walkie-talkie. "Gwen, he's headed towards you, get the water ready!"

"Roger." Gwen said, in front of the main office. As promised, Duncan came running. "Woah, Duncan! You okay?" She acted.

Duncan pointed to his burning mouth. "Need…..water."

"Oh, well," Gwen said, reaching into her bag. "I have these water bottles, you can take-"

Duncan grabbed the water and chugged it down before Gwen could finish her sentence. He took another and another and gulped down those too. "Thanks Gwen." He panted. The bell rang. "See ya." He said before running off.

"Nice Gwen! Now we just have to let the body do its work." Courtney snickered. "Over and out."

Courtney was thanking her past self for taking Art freshman year because now she had a free period to complete her prank. She walked over to the East Hall boy's bathroom and stuck a sign saying the bathroom was being cleaned and could not be entered, and then she snuck into the bathroom and put out of order signs on all the urinals. She was internally puking since the boy's bathroom smelled and was way messier than the girls', but stuck it out in order to be the victor. She went in each of the stalls and put ClingWrap on the seat covers, she couldn't be sure which stall Duncan would use so she rigged all of them.

After that she snuck into the school's kitchen, which was luckily only used after school for the cooking club. She pulled out the medium sized bucket from her backpack and all the things she was going to put in it. First, she mixed in a separate bowl sour cream, syrup, and pink dye. She then added that into her bucket. She added the glitter and beads next. _Duncan won't know what hit him! _What Courtney didn't see was her school ID fall into the bucket of disgustingness.

* * *

Duncan yawned in his history class. _Just five minutes to lunch. _He thought. Duncan then felt the urge to use the bathroom, _very badly._ "Mr. Watson," Duncan raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Duncan felt stupid asking to use the bathroom, to him if you had to go you had to go.

Mr. Watson sighed but allowed Duncan to use the bathroom. Duncan grabbed the bathroom pass and headed for the East Hall bathroom.

Duncan reached the bathroom, and went towards the urinals. _Every single one is out of order? _He thought noticing the signs on each of the urinals. The bell rang for lunch and Duncan didn't want to be late for his favorite "class." He shrugged and went for a stall instead. Duncan unzipped his pants and began doing his business. _What the-_ Duncan thought, but it was too late, on the toilet cover, was ClingWrap, making his urine shoot right back at him.

"Ugh!" He groaned falling backwards. His clothes now drenched. "_Are you kidding me?!" _Duncan pulled his pants up and headed for the sink. He began to wipe his clothes down, with no luck whatsoever. "Could this get any worse!?" He said to himself, walking out the door.

It could get worse, right on top of the door, a bucket laid. Right has he opened the door, the bucket dropped spilling glitter, beads, and pink goop all over him. To make things worse, it was right at the passing period, in front of everyone. "Did I have to say that?" Duncan mumbled.

Everyone stayed silent for a while until the first laugh was heard, a girl's laugh. Courtney stood in the corner, crying her eyes out from laughing too hard. Everyone else joined in a few seconds later. The bell rang and everyone scurried away, still giggling. Geoff Reynolds ran up to Duncan.

"Dude! What happened?! I heard laughing from down the hall, so I assumed you got Courtney with the annual prank, but it looks like someone got you!"

Duncan sighed. "Whoever did this has got nerve." Duncan said, furious. "And what is this?" Duncan said going into his shirt and pulling out a student ID.

* * *

Duncan was allowed to take a shower in the boys' locker room and got to wear new clothes from the Lost and Found. Although after a lot of hair scrubbing, he still saw strips of pink in his Mohawk. After school he sat on the side lawn, waiting to be picked up from school.

_Come on Dad. Where are you?!_ He thought, while listening to his iPod. He closed his eyes and listened mindlessly. He then felt a hand grab his ear buds and rip them out from his ears.

"Honestly, you can't even hear with these things in. I've been saying your name for five minutes!" Courtney lectured, taking a sit next to him.

"Why do you think I put them in?" He smirked.

Courtney rolled her eyes, but then turned serious. "Geoff told me."

"Told you what?" Duncan said sitting up.

"That you found my ID in the bucket, had the evidence to get me suspended, but didn't go to the principle."

Duncan laid back down. "Oh, _that."_

"That was really sweet of you. S-so I came to say thank you." Courtney said professionally.

Duncan laughed. "No sweat, Princess. If you got suspended…school wouldn't be as fun."

Courtney blushed. "I…feel the same way. So stop getting into so much trouble okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Duncan said sincerely.

Both Duncan and Courtney blushed and got quiet. Courtney broke the silence, "I was wondering, what was your prank against me?"

Duncan smiled. "I was really hoping you'd ask. I had nothing planned."

Courtney was taken back. "Nothing? Like _nothing_ nothing?"

Duncan nodded. "They say the greatest part about a prank is seeing the person squirm, when they know it's coming, but don't know exactly when. I thought I would watch you all day on guard waiting for something to happen, but it never would come." Duncan's ride beeped. "I'll see you later, Princess. Thanks for the pink hair." He said getting up and heading to his car.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouted. Duncan turned around to face her. "I'll get you even better next year!"

Duncan smiled. "Sure you will Princess." He shouted back.

* * *

**A/N: Duncan being a cutie. Anyway Happy April Fool's Day! (Review and I'll be happy!)**


End file.
